What Hurts the Most: Contestshipping
by Lightning the Fencer
Summary: Songfic "ASH!" May squealed as she went to hug him. So close!  "Hey May." He kissed her cheek. Drew froze. No.  No it couldn't be. "Oh, Hey Drew." Ash casually greeted. "Oh Right Drew. Guess what? Ash is my boyfriend!" Why? I thought that she loved me. CS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what'z up? This is my first fanfic for Pokemon. This is also my first for a Songfic. The song is "What Hurts the Most." Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and the song "What Hurts the Most"**

* * *

><p>For a sunny day to turn rain, many would think strange.<p>

Weird.

Unusual.

That was today.

The grand sunny morning disappeared as nightfall came. It was windy, but the rain wasn't harsh.

A man walked though the town, enjoying the fact the even nature felt sympathetic for him. He was wearing a trench coat and a hat. Under the hat, it was undoubtedly bright emerald green hair. His eyes were the same shade, they however, lost the sparkle of happiness. They were dull, boring.

He stopped at a large house (or small mansion), took the keys out and opened the door. When he went in, he took off the hat and coat and put it on a coat hanger.

He immediately plopped onto the couch. In front of him, his fireplace automatically glowed with fire . On the mantle, had pictures. There was pictures that had just him. More had him and all his pokemon. However, there was one that had the man, years younger than he is now, with a brunette.

The man looked happy, his eyes had the sparkle that it now lacks. He was even smiling. The brunette had bright, full of life eyes. Her smile spoke it all. His arm was around her waist. In the cheery girl's hair, was a beautiful, red, thorn-less rose.

The man looked at the table and his face turned into a sorrowfulness. He picked up the magazine. On the cover of the magazine was: ** New Hottest Couple! Pokemon Champion Ash Ketchum and Top Coordinator May Maple!"** His face shifted into scowl as he stood up and aggressively threw the magazine into the blazing fire.

One of the pokeballs popped opened and came out a Roserade, his first and foremost loyalest Pokemon . If his hair didn't prove that he was the famous Drew Hayden, then his Roseade definitely did. "Rose." _you OK?_

Once his breathing calmed down. Drew said, "Yea, I'm OK Roserade."

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me._

_ I can take few tears now and then and just left them out._

_ I'm not afraid to cry, every once in a while, even though going on with you gone, still upsets me._

_ There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK_

_ But that is not whats gets me_

_ What hurts the most_

_ Was being so close_

_ having so much to say._

_ And watching you walk away._

_ And never knowing,_

_ What could have been,_

_ And not seeing that loving you,_

_ is what I was trying to do._

**Flashback:**

** Drew walked to May. "Good Job."**

** May gave a bright smile, "Really?"**

** Doing his arrogant hair-flick, he replied, "Still not better than me obviously."**

** Her smile vanished as she puffed her cheeks in anger. "WHAT! I BEATED you and GOT the ribbon TODAY!"**

** Drew smirked. "Only because I let you."**

** "Did you also **_**let**_** me win the last one too?" May shot back. **

** Drew looked somewhat shocked. When did she get good comebacks. "To even out wins and loses. I still beat you more."**

** May stomped her feet and pouted.**

** Then, Ash yelled, "May! Hurry up! We're going to get dinner! I'm Hungry!"**

** Typical. Of course, he only thinks about his stomach.**

** "Just Wait A Moment!" May yelled back at Ash.**

** "I better get going." Drew told her.**

** "You're leaving so soon?"**

_**Ask her. Ask her to travel with you**_**.**

** "Yea. Looks like you gotta go too."**

_**Come on. Say the Or.**_

**" Ash is always hungry. So where are you going?"**

_**She blew off the wanna-be to talk to you. Go! Ask Her!**_

**"Why should I tell you?"**

** WHAT! **_**What are you thinking? You're pushing her AWAY!**_

_** May shrugged. "Curious."**_

_** OK, She saved you. Don't screw this**_**.**

** "You should get going."**

_**WHOA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**_

** May gave a weak smile. "I guess I should."**

_**Tell her no. TELL HER NO!**_

** "Yea."**

_**NO! NO! NO! NO!**_

** "See you later then." May walked away.**

_**STOP HER! STOP HER!**_

** "Wait!" Drew shouted.**

_**YES! FINALLY YOU DID SOMETHING RIGHT!**_

** May turned, in time to catch the red thorn-less rose Drew tossed her.**

** By the time May looked up, Drew was gone.**

_**WHY? You were so CLOSE!**_

_** Drew responded to the voice * Its for the best. To her we're just rivals. ***_

_** RIVALS! RIVALS THAT THROWS ROSES AT EACH OTHER!**_

_** *It doesn't matter. No matter how much it hurts ***_

_** Flashback End**_

_ Its hard deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go,_

_ But I'm doing it._

_ Its hard to force that smile when I see your old friend and I'm alone._

_ Still harder,_

_ Getting up,_

_ Getting dressed,_

_ Livin' with dis-reget _

_ But I know, if I could do it over,_

_ I would trade, give away, show that words that I say in heart,_

_ That I left unspoken._

**Flashback:**

** During Johto, Drew did ask May if they wanted to travel together. (More like May forced him to travel with her. But its just details.) **

** They were walking towards Cherrygrove City, May challenged Drew to a race. A race to see who was the first one to go through the forest and into the city. **

** Drew was surprised when he saw May at the Pokemon Center. However, he was flabbergasted when he saw May with another guy. Another guy with white hair.**

** "Hey Drew!" May called out. "I Won!"**

** Drew glanced at white-haired boy. "Yea, I guess you did."**

** May noticed Drew looking at her friend. "Oh! Drew, this is my childhood friend Brendan. Brendan, this is my friend I'm traveling with, Drew." May introduced.**

** Brendan offered a handshake. "Nice to meet you, Drew." He smiled.**

** Drew took his offer. "Likewise."**

** "Hey Drew," May started, "I'm going to the park with Brendan. Can you check in for the contest for me?"**

_**Say no. Ask if you can come with them**_

**Drew forced a smile. "Sure. Have fun."**

_**SERIOUSLY? Do you ever listen to me?**_

**"Thanks Drew!" May grabbed Brendan's arm and they walked out.**

_ What hurts the most,_

_ was being so close._

_ And having so much to say._

_ And watching you walk away._

_ And never knowing,_

_ what would have been._

_ And not seeing that loving you,_

_ is what I was trying to do._

_ What hurts the most,_

_ was being so close._

_ And having so much to say._

_ And watching you walk away._

_ And never knowing,_

_ what would have been._

_ And not seeing that loving you,_

_ is what I was trying to do._

** Flashback:**

** Drew and May traveled Johto and Sinnoh together. Occasionally, Solidad and Harley joined them. At the moment, May invited Drew to Petalburg to meet her family. **

** "I'm gonna tell her today Roserade." Drew told his companion as they walked to the next town.**

** "Roserade rose?" _Really now?_**

** "Yea."**

** "Rade. Roserade. Roserade Rose." _Well, There she is. Good Luck._**

** Drew looked up and saw that May was training.**

** "Wartortle use bubblebeam!" May commanded. Bubbles filled the parked in the shape of a Wartortle's head. "Beautifly follow up with Silver Wind." The Silver Wind cause the bubbles to pop and sparkles flew as they popped.**

** Drew clapped as he walked towards May. "That was really good." He complimented.**

** _Good Start. Good Start. Now remember, nothing arrogant._**

** Her eyes sparkled at his compliment. "Really?"**

** "Yea." _Now or Never. _He told himself. "Hey May-"**

** "ASH!" May squealed as she went to hug him.**

_So close! _

**_"Hey May." He kissed her cheek._**

_** Drew froze.**_

_No. _

_ No it couldn't be._

**_"_Oh, Hey Drew." Ash casually greeted.**

** "Oh Right, Drew. Guess what? Ash is my boyfriend!"**

_Why?_

_ I thought . . ._

_ that she loved me._

_ The Roses._

_ How more obvious could I have been?_

**_When Drew found his voice, he weakly said, "Con-Congradulation." He cursed at himself for sounding pathetic. "I-I gotta go." and with that, he turned and left. Promising himself, that he would never fall in love again. _**

_ Not seeing that loving you,_

_ that's what I was trying to._

* * *

><p><strong>Aww. This was kinda sad. I hope you liked my first Oneshot at One-sided Contestshipping. Personally, I think May and Drew are totally for each other. If you think about it, she has no else then, but Ash. Them Again, All the girls are pair with Ash. Misty has Gary or Tracey. Dawn has Paul or Kenny. See my point.<strong>

** P.S I do apologize for any lyric errors. I had to get them by ear, because my wi-fi isn't working. Well, when I post it, it is working. **

** P.P.S I know that beginning kinda suck-ish. After I got pass it though, I hope it got it right.**

** P.P.P.S I Loved Writing Drew's subconscious. OK. I'm done.**

**Review! **


	2. SEQUEL OUT

**Hey whatz up? I just wanna tell ya all that I finally got **

**a sequel out. I have decided to make many sequels. I already**

**have 3 planned out. Only one is out so far. I had planned**

**to publish them all at once, but because of school,**

**Mom got suddenly strict about me on the computer.**

**So my one sequel is my gift. **

**For all those who have there own idea for a sequel:**

**You may write a sequel on your own ( I do not mind)**

**I would like you to send it to me if you do. After**

**you are done with it. You can do a similar ending **

**with a different song. **

**P.S I apologize if one of the ideas your have are similar to mine**

**and that you publish yours before mine. I still will **

**publish mine anyways**

**For all those who are just reader:**

**You can just PM me your idea (Hopefully with a song)**

**and I will write it on my own (Or with your help)**

**Thanks Again for you Attention!**

**B-)**


End file.
